Battle for pride rock
by Softshadow
Summary: Kiara is alone when she has her cubs. She so weak she cant even look at them when their born. They turn out to both be males. And they have no idea who was born first. They try to keep this secret hidden as long as possible but there must be a king soon.


Prologue

Kiara lay there still and quiet. She waited, and waited for what seemed like a life time. A yowl echoed off the walls as another wave of pain hit her. Of course everyone had to be out hunting and what not while she lay there expecting cubs. The lioness' that weren't out went to fetch Rahffikie and the rest of the pride, so she lay there alone

She yowled loudly as the pain hit her much harder than before. She held her breath as she laid sprawled across the cave. It wasn't long before she heard a cub wailing loudly. She breathed a sigh of relief. She lifted her head back to look at the cub but it fell to the ground, as another unexpected wave of pain hit her and a second cub was born.

She tried to look back at the cubs to help them find her comforting pelt but she couldn't find the strength. She herd them wail but she couldn't help them, She silently prayed that her pride would return soon and it wasn't long before Kovu, Nala, Simba, and Rahffikie raced into the cave.

A few hours later she saw her cubs for the first time, One of her sons was golden and strong just like kiara's father Simba. Her other son reminded her so much of the young cubs father Kovu, The same dark pelt and green eyes. She licked the cubs heads gently as the pride looked on from a distance.

Rahffikie entered the cave laughing, "Another king shall rule pride rock" He said smiling as he watched Kiara and the cub's. "Now who shall be king? Which was born first?" He asked her. Kiara's heart sank, "I….I…I don't know" She meowed shocked as she shook her head. The excited talk between nala and Simba had ceased and raffikkie's smile was gone. He shook his head.

"The pride shall not know this, nor the cubs themselves. It will divide us all" He said calmly though as Kiara looked at his face she could see it was full of worry. She nodded solemnly. As she looked down at the cubs. So harmless, but scar was once a harmless cub. Would her cubs

Chapter 1:

"Let me see it!" A young dark cub pushed through the crowd. "That's it?!" He looked on with a solemn expression on his face. An older male playfully cuffed him over the ears. "That's my daughter you're talking about!" He laughed as he took another swing at him. But the cub ducked easily out of place. "Erite be gentle with Kota, he just had high expectations." Karia laughed as she held her cub close in her arms.

"Kota don't be rude!" Tanibi sat next to Karia looking lovingly down at the cub. Kota let out a grunt of announce it was just like his brother to be like that. "Tanibi's right kota." Kiara had entered looking around, Kota watched as the pride gave small bows which to him seemed strange and awkward but his mother didn't seem to notice. She gently touched noses with Karia and smiled down at the cub. She looked over at Karia, Kota wondered what she meant but thankfully Karia seemed to understand. "Epesi, Her name will be Epesi" She meowed finally as she licked the cubs head. Epesi swatted at the tongue as if it were a piece of prey. Kota laughed he even swore he saw Tanibi smile, perhaps this cub wouldn't be too bad after all.

Kota watched his brother pad away proudly, as if he thought it was his cub. Kota shook his head and ran after Tanibi pouncing playfully on him. Tanibi rolled over and batted at his muzzle laughing. They chased each other around bumping into the lioness' every so often. They didn't notice that there father was watching them until he stood between them giving angry glances between the two of them. "Do you plan to interrupt the entire pride?" He asked, but it wasn't long before he smiled. "Play somewhere else!" He laughed as he shooed them away.

"Can we play in the shadowlands?!" Kota knew as soon as he said it that it was a mistake. Kovu turned around and gave him a glare. "You know pridelander's don't go there! It's nothing but trouble!" He meowed as he looked at him coldly. Kota was determined to help his case. "You lived there! And mom went! And Nala and Simba before that!" He said angrily. Kovu looked surprised. "Who told you that?" He asked. "Sarabi And Saraffina!" He chipped in remembering when they told him and his brother about the time there cubs Nala and Simba had went when they were cubs. Kovu sighed.

"I did live there, and we all went there. We learned that its nothing exciting and its dangerous." Kota was about to object but it was clear his father was done talking about it. Kovu tried to lick him on the head but he ducked out of the way. "Dad!" He complained, but he saw his father smile. "Play somewhere else!" He laughed as he padded away. Kota went to look over at Tanibi but when he got around to it his brother was gone. He was struck with curiosity as he tried to follow his brothers scent.

He got as far as the Grazing Fields before he lost it.


End file.
